Like humans
by HawHawXD
Summary: Ryuk och Rem har bytt kroppar med Light och Misa som inte är med i denna fanfic, men ifall någon får reda på att det egentligen är Ryuk och Rem så blir de shingamis igen, och vi säger att de inte vill bli det...


**A/n: **Jag äger inte Death Note. Denna fanfic har nästan ingenting att göra med mangan eller animen och Misa och Light är inte med. Ryuk och Rem har bytt kroppar med Light och Misa, mot deras (asså Lights och Misas) vilja. Snälla, fråga inte hur, men i alla fall. Ifall någon får reda på vem de verkligen är så blir dem shinigamis igen (asså Ryuk och Rem), och vi säger att de inte vill det. Men låt se vad som händer... Please Read and Review!

**Warning: **Det kan förkomma engeska ord i texten (fast ganska lätta), så ifall du inte kan dem orden; slå upp dem eller... don't read...!

Enjoy...

**_Like humans_**

"Ge mig ett äpple! Ge mig ett äpple! Ge mig ett äpple!" tjatade Ryuk på Rem när de var på väg till högskolan (or somthing like that).

"Du Ryuk..., jag menar... Light. Ifall du vill ha ett äpple är det bara att gå och köpa ett." svarade hon spydigt.

"Å just det! Jag glömde bort att jag inte var en shinigami längre..., jag menar,... inget. Kommer snart!" Ryuk sprang iväg till grönsakshandlaren och Rem himlade med ögonen.

_Att Ryuk kunde glömma det..., för en stund, _tänkte Rem för sig själv. _Fast han är ju rätt söt som Light...!_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" skrek hon sedan plötsligt.

_Jag är attraherad av Ryuk, det kan jag inte vara, jag kommer att dö...! Vänta lite! Jag är människa, jag kommer inte dö av det i alla fall, men, DET ÄR ÄNDÅ HELT FEL!!_

"Hej igen Rem, jag menar Misa! Jag är tillbaka..., med ett ÄPPLE!" sade Ryuk glatt när han kom tillbaka från grönsakshandlaren och åt upp äpplet snabbt.

_Usch! Nej! Jag kan inte vara det, _fortsatte Rem tänka för sig själv och såg äcklat på när Ryuk åt upp det.

"Du, Rem... Misa!" började Ryuk och Rem tittade upp på honom. "Jag har en känsla av att styra en ny värld, utan tjuvar, precis som Light hade."

_Ja!_ tänkte Rem för sig själv, IGEN. _Det är därför jag gillar Ryuk/Light. Ryuk har en känsla av att styra en ny värld, precis som Light och jag gillar Light (Ryuk), precis som Misa gjorde. Några av Lights och Misas känslor är fortfarande kvar här._

"Vad tror du det betyder, Misa?" sade Ryuk plötsligt och Rem kom av sig i sitt tänkande.

_Hm...! Ska jag berätta för Ryuk..., NEJ! Han skulle ändå inte förstå._

"Hm...! Jag vet inte..., faktiskt!" svarade Rem.

"Jaha! Du brukar kunna saker..., det var därför jag fråga!"

_Men om Lights och Misa känslor finns kvar betyder det att Ryuk inte gillar mig, _tänkte Rem igen och såg en aning sorgsen ut. _Gaaaah! Sluta tänk som MISA!!_

_Hm..! Vad konstigt! _började Ryuk också tänka för sig själv genom tystnaden. _Rem brukar veta sånt. Hm...! Kanske hon vet det, men, varför berättade hon inte det...?_

En lång tystnad bröt ut...!

_Usch! _började Ryuk tänka för sig själv. _Jag gillar inte denna tystnad, jag måste säga något._

"Jag vill inte gå i skolan och utbilda mig till ett taskigt jobb." sade Ryuk plötlsligt helt utan anledning, vilket Rem utnyttjade (eftersom hon inte heller gillade denna långa tystnad)

"Haha!" skrattade hon lätt. "Jag slipper det! ...! Istället ska jag gå på en 'cat walk'."

"Ja...! Men varför heter det 'cat walk' egentligen, vi är ju inga katter."

Rem skrattade högt, men ändå lätt på något sätt. "Precis!"

_Varför skrattar jag? Egentligen skulle jag inte ens tycka att det var kul. Har detta något med Misa att göra? _Rem slutade skratta och såg mer allvarlig ut igen.

Snart stod de framför en stor byggnad, som kallades för högskolan (or something like that).

"Ja... hej då, Re... Misa!"

"Bye bye, Light! See you soon!"

_Okej! Let's go! _tänkte Rem för sig själv._ Nu ska jag gå och möta Moki..., eller..., VAD HETTE HAN NU IGEN!?_

Efter ett tag vid en stor fönsterklädd byggnad kom en kraftigt byggd man fram till Rem.

Rem tittade upp på mannen och kände igen honom (kind of). _Där är ju han!_

"Hej Mori!" skrek Rem till mannen med en (försökt) söt stämma. _De får ju inte upptäcka mig..., då blir jag ju shinigami igen._

"Hej Misamisa!" svarade mannen artigt. "Men jag heter ju Mogi!" Rem försökte le sött för svaret.

"Förlåt..., MOGI!" sade hon men blev sedan något mer seriösare. "Ska vi hoppa in i bilen och åka då?"

Mogi såg en aning förvånad ut. "Men Misamisa! Vi är ju redan framme!"

"Jaha!" svarade Rem och försökte få det ur världen. "Kom så går vi in då..., Mon... Mogi."

Rem tog armkrok med Mogi och gick tillsammans med honom in till den glasklädda byggnaden.

_Varför gör jag såhär? _frågade Rem sig själv och såg en aning orolig ut. _Egentligen skulle jag inte göra såhär. Men kanske skulle... Misa... göra det. Fy! Vad konstigt!_

* * *

För Ryuk hade en lektion precis börjat och han var redan trött på den. 

_Dumma Light! _tänkte han för sig själv._ Ska han utbilda sig till läkare, eller?_

"Och detta är en av studierna som de som utbildar sig till läkare har, men sånt behöver ni ju inte ha." sade deras magister 'non-stop'. En elev räckte upp sin hand.

"Men varför lär du oss de studierna då när vi inte utbildar oss till läkare?" frågade eleven blygt.

"Jo, det är ju alltid bra att lära sig det, eller hur."

Bara några mumlande kom som svar runt om i klassrummet.

_Aah! _tänkte Ryuk irreterat. _Står inte ut längre! Gubbe!_

Ryuk ställde sig och gick mot dörren.

"Vill du något, Light Yagami?" frågade magistern med en irreterande stämma. Ryuk stirrade ursinnigt på honom.

"Shut up, GUBBE!" skrek Ryuk och gick ut från rummet "Ingen behöver dig och dina damn it lektioner."

Alla tittade förvånat på rummets dörr förutom magistern som tittade ner mot golvet och såg ut som att han skulle gråta närsomhelst.

* * *

Rem hade fått på sig en jättesöt rosa klänning av siden som var till knäna lång. 

"Du, Mogi? Vad är det här?" frågade Rem Mogi och lyfte lite på klänningen. Mogi skrattade lätt och rodnade lite.

"Det borde du veta, Misamisa." svarade han. "Det är mammelucker!"

"Ja, just det!" svarade Rem och försökte låta som att hon förstod den funktion.

"Då så, flickor!" ropade en något äldre kvinna och de andra jämnåldriga som Rem vände huvudena till kvinnan. Dags för cat walk!"

Alla andra flickor ställde sig i en rad, när inte Rem gjorde det gick kvinnan fram till henne.

"Du, nummer 7, Misa!" sade kvinnan till Rem. "Du ska stå bakom nummer 6. Så shop, shop. Iväg!

"Okej!" svarade Rem och ställde sig bakom en mörkhårig tjej som hade en lapp som det stod en 7:a på sidan. Plötsligt vände den mörkhåriga sig om.

"Du Misa?" började den mörkhåriga tjejen. "Är du och Light Yagami fortfarande ihop?"

Rem fattade ingenting."VA!? Är jag ihop med LIGHT!?"

* * *

**A/n: **Japp! Haha! Kul va? Det där var första kapitlet av 'Like humans'. Ska försöka skriva kapitel 2 snart. Snälla ge denna reaviews! 

Baibai!


End file.
